Avengers: World on Fire Volume 1 Issue 3
Solicit Synopsis *It's time for the Avengers' first mission! *Even though it's their first mission... *... It's gonna be like the last of their lives! *Will the Avengers be able to recruit the UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT... *... Or will the JUGGERNAUT '''squash them to pieces? '''This issue shall answer if the JUGGERNAUT can truly be STOPPED! Characters Featured Characters *Dirk Anger *Detroit Steel *Rescue *US Agent *Juggernaut (First appearance) Supporting Characters *Boomerang *Crossbones *Troll (First appearance) Location *Paris, France Story The comic starts off from the last issue's view. The Avengers, along with Anger, goes on an attempt to recruit a magically-empowered human, codenamed, "the Juggernaut". Anger managed to track the Juggernaut to Paris, France, where he's on a rampage, destroying half of the city and threatens the authority to bring down the Eiffel Tower if they don't leave him alone in his "quest of rage". Dirk explains about the Juggernaut to the Avengers. After briefing about the Juggernaut, Dirk told the Avengers that they're going to stop somewhere to bring in "a big gun". The group then traveled to Trondheim, Norway to pick up "the big gun". The big gun, was later identified as Gunna Sijurvald, AKA "Troll". Dirk told the group that HATE has been monitoring on her activities in order to keep her acts off the public, so there won't be any "accidental deaths". Dirk explained that Gunna was a half-"Asgardian", half-troll, who somehow ended up on Earth. US Agent, in doubt, said that "Asgardians" are only ancient myths, and Gunna was just a delusional female with bear-skin clothing and a giant axe. Troll, hearing this with rage, demonstrates her strength and her axe's capability, by chopping down a large tree. The group was astonished by this act, but Detroit Steel noticed that "she's primitive and uncivilized", having limited vocabulary, as well as having a child-like personality. Dirk however, in response, said that she's actually an awesome warrior inside. With no more time left, Dirk brought Gunna into the Avengers' transport to stop the Juggernaut. After some minutes, the Avengers got in Paris' airspace. Dirk said that it's gonna be the first time they work as a team. As such, US Agent assumed the team's leader position. US Agent then assembled a tactic to either incapacitate the Juggernaut or make him give up in order to offer him a position in the Avengers; Boomerang will distract the Juggernaut with his "trick boomerangs" to give Detroit Steel and Rescue time to engage him, and try to find his weaknesses. Boomerang doesn't need to damage the Juggernaut, just distract him (he's invulnerable anyway). Then, as said, Detroit and Rescue will fight the Juggernaut, or hold him off as long as they can until Crossbones plant a specialized explosive designed by HATE said to be able to bring him down. Gunna was kept as a reserve and "last resort" if all of the plans fail. After that, the US Agent opens up the door of the air transport, and the Avengers deploy, getting into their first mission. Juggernaut, getting sick of "threatening the authorities", decided to truly bring down the Eiffel Tower. But, as Walker's plan says, Boomerang distracted him by throwing razor boomerangs, as well as explosive boomerangs. As the Juggernaut turned back, Boomerang taunted him that he's just a slow, dumb, lumbering brute that knows nothing about "being free". Juggernaut, enraged by this charged at Boomerang, displaying his unstoppable momentum. Boomerang simply dodged it, but was surprised that his charge can't ''stop until he hits a target. He informed US Agent about this, but Walker told him to stay with the plans. Boomerang kept distracting him, over and over, until the Juggernaut managed to grab hold off him and said that he'll squeeze his head clean off. Boomerang, nearly panicking, told US Agent through the comms that "the distraction's going ''deadly". Luckily, before the Juggernaut can kill Boomerang, Detroit Steel knocked Juggernaut's shoulder, saying, "Pick someone your own size." Then, Doug punched him, knocking him back, flying. Juggernaut, recovering, said that "a man in a big suit won't pose enough trouble for him". Detroit then told Juggernaut that he'll be wrong after he tasted his bullets. Detroit then shot Juggernaut with super-heated bullets, but was surprised that his strongest machine gun ammo won't work on him. Juggernaut, shrugging off the damage like it was nothing, charged at Detroit. Juggernaut destroyed 25% of Detroit's armor in the charge. In process, he told Doug that "no scientific f*ck can stop him, and he's magical". Then, Juggernaut began to smash Detroit Steel apart, and pulled Doug out of his armor. Doug, shocked and panicked, found himself wary that someone like Juggernaut can destroy his armor who already withstood huge damages in the past, like rockets, dynamites, etc. As Juggernaut prepared to punch Doug to death, Rescue, in a nick of time, arrives to deliver a beatdown on Juggernaut. But then, Juggernaut quickly knocked out Rescue in one thunderclap, destroying the armor's helmet in process. Walker, seeing that his plan's going awry, told Dirk that he's going in the battlefield. Meanwhile, Juggernaut prepared to kill both Doug and Virginia. But then, Crossbones managed to plant the "special explosive" to the Juggernaut's helmet, with the Unstoppable Behemoth not knowing it. As Juggernaut saw Crossbones, Brock told him that something's on his head. When Juggernaut moved his eyes up, the "special explosive" exploded, seemingly knocking him out. But after the dust clears out, the "special explosive" actually does nothing but making the Juggernaut angrier. Juggernaut then threw debris at Crossbones, making his head bleed, and knocking him out after the rock's impact. But, Brock is still alive. Juggernaut then brags that all of these "chumps" are nothing but a distraction to him. Until he got hit by US Agent's Vibranium/Adamantium shield. US takes on Juggernaut by himself, showing off that strength isn't the only important factor there. He managed to get the winning edge over the Juggernaut by attacking his pressure points. But then, Juggernaut somehow managed to quickly recover from the stun and punched Walker in the face. But, due to his physical strength, Walker managed to survive the blow, but was greatly weakened. When the Juggernaut approached US Agent, he told him that even he can't beat him. With his shield away from him, Agent was helpless, until he called on Troll. Troll quickly responded Walker's call, and fought the Juggernaut. She managed to hold herself up against the Juggernaut, even surviving some of his mightiest blows. Troll managed to find the Juggernaut's true "physical weakness", which is by removing his helmet. Troll managed to expose Juggernaut's "softer" (but still durable) head, and delivered a slash with her axe to the Juggernaut's face, scarring him, Then, she managed to bring down Marcus. Putting her axe to his throat, Troll managed to score a win for the Avengers against the Unstoppable Behemoth. The rest of the Avengers, recovering (except Crossbones), saw the destruction around them. But then, they saw Troll's successful attempt in knocking down the Juggernaut. Dirk then, at the right time, got down from the Avengers' air transport, and congratulates TROLL ''for her effort. He thanked the Avengers as well, but told them to do better next time. Juggernaut, recognizing Dirk, said that his ''warrior girl ''puts a fight to him better than the rest of the "other freaks". Dirk, praising Troll, then said to Juggernaut that he got an offer that he'll tell when HATE puts him back to UNN Gamma. Juggernaut, with no other options,"accepted" being imprisoned by Dirk, in an ''Adamantium-built containment ship. Some hours later, Juggernaut, unmasked, was brought into Dirk's office. Dirk offered him a position in the Avengers, as they need someone strong. Juggernaut told them that Troll is already strong, and he got some more work to do. After that, a long argument happened. But then, the argument stopped after they heard an explosion in UNN Gamma. Meanwhile, a swarm of terrorist with badges showing "skull octopuses" entered the Helicarrier. Crossbones encountered the terrorists, who were revealed to be HYDRA. Crossbones told them that the "plan's set", and they can continue the attack. Crossbones, joining the attack, said, "Hail HYDRA", ending the comic. Trivia *The ending part where Crossbones is revealed to be HYDRA and HYDRA terrorist assault the Helicarrier, is partly inspired by the MCU movies Avengers ''and ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Even the ending's similar to how Hawkeye (controlled by Loki) and a group of soldiers attack the Helicarrier, and the revelation of Brock Rumlow being HYDRA in the Winter Soldier. **Another part inspired by ''the Avengers ''is the Juggernaut fight scene. It is partially inspired by the movie's "Thor vs Iron Man" scene, plus "Captain America vs Loki" scene. Category:Earth-4045 Category:Avengers: World on Fire Category:Comics Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Dirk Johnson (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Doug Jones III (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Virginia Jones (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Frank Walker (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Cain Marcus (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Fred Myers (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Gunna Sijurvald (Earth-4045)/Appearances